


Pleasant Retreat

by DepressingGreenie



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Inspired by a GIF of a hotel room on Tumblr, Love Letters, No Angst, Obi-Wan gets a brake and a beautiful suprize, Romance, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9303599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Obi-Wan Kenobi is given leave during the Clone Wars, due to some injury he attained on the front-lines doing something recklessly heroic. The Council gives him leave to go to where ever he wishes.





	

Dex had told him about this beautiful lodge on a heavily forested planet in the Mid-Rim. It was Neutral space so it was free of Separatists, and it wasn’t too likely that anyone would recognize him. He is eager for the peace he feels the anonymity would grant him and leaves all his Jedi attire back at the Temple.

When he arrives he takes a deep breath of the cool crisp air, so different from the suffocating dust and smoke of the war. And the sounds. Gone are the sounds of ion discharge and canon fire. Instead of death, life fills the air. Overhead calls of bird life, and the sharp chirps of the aquatic lizards surround him. Trees and flowers are all around, painting a landscape full of colour. Over the top of some of the shorter trees at the landing port he can just see the peaks of mountains. 

His jaw drops when he finally gets to his room. Whatever he was expecting, it was not this. It was rich and extravagant. The floor is made of dark wooden planks. There are plush fur rugs around the place, one particularly catches his eye in front of what appears to be a large fireplace. There are small synth-candles all over the main room. There are two doors, he opens the one closest to him to find it leads to a rather over-the-top bathroom. The tub is huge, looking like it could fit maybe three full sized Wookies. And it appears to be made out of iridescent pieces of seashell. 

He opens the other door to find the bedroom. The double bed takes up a fair part of the room. The pillows look silken to the touch, and the blanket looks soft and warm. But that is not what really catches his attention. The walls that face away from the building are glass, allowing an almost panoramic view of the natural landscape. The glass must be one way view, he observes, as the lifeforms on the other side seem to not have noticed his presence.

He moves to the bed, Intending to just sit and watch the birds. He notices a little heart shaped chocolate with a parchment note attached. He opens the note and feels his breath leave him as he recognizes the familiar cursive scrawl. 

 

 

> _My dear_
> 
> _I have heard from a mutual that the war has lowered your spirits. He has arranged for us to spend some quality time together here._
> 
> Remember those early days, of love tender and bright  
>  Find where the blue flowers of dusk reach for starlight.  
>  There where the path reminds you of our start,  
>  That is where you will find me, my dear heart.
> 
> _Come get me_

Obi-Wan eagerly jumped up from the bed, mind buzzing. He followed the clue in the letter. Quickly he went outside and searched the grounds. And true enough, there was a path that held eerie resemblance to one of the paths he’d travelled with Satine while on Concordia, at the start of their year long journey across many planets while on the run. 

He followed the path, taking note with awe as the blue flowers opened up as the sun sunk beneath the horizon. Soon the path found its end at a little lake. Moonlight reflected off the water’s surface. The sound of rushing water caught his attention. And right next to the waterfall, bathing, was Satine. The Moonlight making her look like an ethereal goddess. She noticed him and smiled, offering out her hand. “Bathe with me?”

Obi-Wan smiled, removing his clothes, he quickly joined her.

* * *

[ You can imagine what happens next ;D ]

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of thought that ‘Bail Organa’ could be the mutual. 
> 
> Also: Spent nearly over an hour brooding over that little rhyme *Groan*


End file.
